death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Kijin
Written by Luciliano A race born to Vida and Zantark, who fused with evil gods. The Majin are like a twin race to the Kijin; they share some features such as their horns. In human society, it is thought that Kijin are a form of Majin or a superior race of Ogre, but they are a different race entirely. Their base Rank is 4. Kijin can be largely divided into two types. However, unlike the Majin race and Arachne, they cannot be categorized immediately after birth. As their Rank increases after their birth, they branch into either Gouki, who have exceptional physical abilities, or Youki, who are skilled in the use of magic. Only their fields of expertise are different; their biology is essentially identical. (TLN: Gouki translates to something like “powerful demon” while Youki translates to something like “Bewitching Demon.”) Gouki stand two meters tall at minimum, and some individuals can grow to heights nearing three meters. Their entire bodies are covered in steel-like muscles. Their physical abilities are excellent as their appearance suggests, and they train themselves in advanced combat techniques. Youki are far thinner than Gouki, and those who can be considered tall among Youki are indeed tall from a human’s point of view, but their height reaches a maximum of a little over two meters. They are skilled in the use of magic, and many are capable of using multiple attributes of magic. They are certainly not weak physically, but they are inferior to Gouki in this regard. To give examples, Gidoumaru of the Six Horn Battle-Demons is a Gouki and King Tenma is a Youki. Apparently, on very rare occasions, a Kijin with both the physical strength and talent for magic possessed by the Kijin ancestor is born. The Kijin refer to such individuals as Chouki, demons who surpass demons. Kijin skin color varies greatly; many are red, black or blue, but there are some that are white or purple. At three hundred years, their lifespans are short, but there are records of long-living individuals who lived to be five hundred years old. They are not immortal; it seems that there are some differences between individuals. They generally reproduce at the same rate as humans and develop at the same pace; they are recognized as adults at the age of twenty. Their personalities are similar to Majin; they enjoy battle, eating meat and drinking. Many of them admire the Majin as their brethren. In romance, strength is the most important factor rather than physical attractiveness or fortune. Women’s eyes moisten at the sight of strong men, and men’s hearts beat fast for strong women. As the Kijin Nation manages multiple Dungeons and must be prepared to fight any humans that cross the Boundary Mountain Range, every citizen is expected to be highly capable in combat. As a result, it is impossible for one who does not have the strength to be recognized as a citizen to date someone else... Those who are not satisfied by strength alone often move to other nations, and such individuals actually quickly find a marriage partner in their new home country, so it is not like the weak cannot get married. In fact, the competition is often harder in the Kijin nation, where only those with strength beyond a certain standard remain. There is no marriage system in the Kijin nation, and as long as all parties are happy, one husband can have multiple wives, one wife can have multiple husbands, and there are families involving multiple husbands and wives. However, strong individuals desire those who are about as strong as them and are attracted to those stronger than them, so in the end, there are still single-husband-single-wife couples. Transformation Ritual There is a ritual for transforming members of races not created by Vida into Kijin; they feast in the company of multiple Kijin and consume nothing but special meat and alcohol for three straight days and nights, and on the morning of the fourth day, they grow horns and are reborn as Kijin. Apparently, the alcohol, meat, songs and dances during the feasting are all part of the ritual. Thus, there is no use in stealing only the alcohol and meat offered at the feast. Powers and Abilities Jobs such as Ogre Tamer, which allow the taming of Ogre-type monsters, are known to be unique to the Kijin race. However, Ogres are demi-human monsters and can be tamed by tamers other than Kijin, so it may be difficult to call it a racial Job, especially when compared to the Arachne and Empusa who can tame specific types of insects and Majin who can tame Demons. However, Ogres that are tamed by Kijin are apparently more obedient. It does not need to be said, but they are highly suited for becoming adventurers. Even an ordinary Kijin would have the combat skills of perhaps a C-class adventurer. Come to think of it, Gizania, who is a large-build Arachne, has acquired the race title of Ushioni, but… can one assume that she has become closer to a Kijin? (TLN: The “oni” of “Ushioni” is the same kanji as the “ki” of “Kijin.”) I must not be negligent in my observations. Category:Species Category:Kijin Category:Humanoid Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Conversion Ritual Category:Former Humans Category:Monster